That's Why I Need You
by Katiestargazer
Summary: Rain Smith, a shy daughter of one of the big three. Adrian Jacobs, a mischievous son of Hermes with a dark secret. Leo Valdez, a goofy son of hephaestus. A twisted love triangle between the three. When a simple quest goes wrong, what could possibly happen?
1. chapter 1

**Hi guys. :3 I'm really really new to this. I just made this account like 5 minutes ago. so, I hope you like this story and please, if you have any tips, let me know**

Chapter One: The Ways Of Rain

 **RAINS POV**

My name is Rain Smith. I know what your all thinking. _Who in their right mind would name a kid Rain?_ But its a long story. and if you're going to hear it then grab seat folk's, because it's a long one.

It all started when my mother met my father. My real one mind you, not the crazy, abusive, alcoholic drunk I live with now.

My mother was a simple woman, her name was Ruby Ann Smith. Raised in the glorious city of New York. She came from a small family, of whom she almost never sees, for they live in a small quiet town in Iowa

When she was a senior in high school, her mother, Rachel Smith passed away from a heart attack while driving. In the passenger seat was her husband, Sean Smith. The car veered off the road, hitting another car before slamming into a light pole. Ruby's father died of his injuries a day later. left with no one except her grief she fled to Iowa where her former living relatives resign. When she told them about what happened, they refused to take the young girl in.

Why do you ask?

Because they believe she was a curse. After Ruby was born, the family had gone through tragedy after tragedy. From deaths to family and friends all the way to winning the lottery only to get it stolen out of their own home. Her mothers own family pressured her family to leave town, and they didn't stop until they did. Ruby knew none of this, of course, her parents had kept her in the dark.

All alone, she returned to New York to finish her last year in schooling. After that, she got a job at a local diner and got an apartment. Now I know that you're probably getting bored with this history lesson, but I promise you, it'll get interesting soon enough.

Four years pass and my mother is doing the same thing that she had done the day before. And the day before. And the day before that. That is until she met _him_. My father. She never really talked about him much, but whenever I asked, she would get this dreamy/sad look in her eyes as she told me about him.

See, I gained my looks from my mother, light auburn hair, fair skin that never tanned, freckles that lined my cheeks and noes. But I got my character from my father. I'm I incredibly shy and quiet. My mother used to call me a ghost because of how quiet I was all the time. I also have serious trust issues. It takes me _weeks_ to even start trusting someone a little bit. My father had all these traits. And I inherited them.

My dad was a mysterious man. He kept to himself. But my mother was the exact opposite. She was funny, optimistic and happy all the time. so I guess you could say she was a ray of sun to his dark world, and opposites attract right?

Anyway, we're getting off track. my father came into my mother's store at closing time. So no one was there but her, he ordered a cup of coffee and sat down in a booth, looking at his cup but not drinking it. He looked solemn, his dark eyes empty of any emotion. My mother felt bad for this man, he looked so lonely. So she quickly finished cleaning and poured herself a cup, seating herself across from him.

He looked up with mild interest and curiosity. She introduced herself and he did the same. They hit it off quickly. both become friends, eventually, they started dating and one thing led to another and boom! My mother was pregnant with me. I don't know about much that happened after that, heck my mother wouldn't even tell me his name, but after he found out about her being pregnant, he left. He simply left. And he never came back. My mother was crushed. But she never hated my father, if anything she was still in love with him if not more.

Then I was born. My mother was having a hard time deciding on a name when she realized something. When I was born, it was raining. When she met my father it was raining. When her parents died it was raining. When my father left it was raining. Anytime something huge happened in her life, something that would change it forever, it was raining. So she named me Rain because she believed that rain was a sign that something big was going to happen...

 **FIN**

 **Yay! the first chapter is done! now, I know that all of this was about the background stuff but don't worry, it'll get _very very_ interesting. _very_ soon. :) **


	2. chapter 2

**Hello again! here for another chapter I see? let me know what you think from now on, give me any ideas you have!**

Chapter Two: Everyday Life In Hell

 **RAIN POV**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

I open my eyes, blinking several times before my eyes focused on the small black box sitting on my nightstand. The numbers 6:00 flashed a harsh red.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Sh_ _ut up._ I groaned mentally. I reached over to turn off the alarm and felt multiple muscles cry out in protest as I did. With the alarm off, I turned on the small lamp on my nightstand, wincing at the bright light. I lay back down and yawn. It had been a long night last night.

 _O_ _kay then._ I thought grimly. Let's _get it over with._ I sit up, my old bed creaking lightly. I yawned again as I swung my legs off of the bed and onto the cold floor. As quietly as I could, I made my way to the light switch on the wall by the door. I turned the light on and watched as the room flooded with a harsh white light. I glanced at the door hesitating, should I even try? I grabbed the doorknob, twisting it as quietly as I could, the door opened. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He must have forgotten to lock the door last night.

 _Good._ I thought. I have a History and Geometry test today. I couldn't afford to miss school.

I close the door gently, wincing as it creaked shut. Then I turned around facing my bare, empty room. My bed was tucked into a corner, its old rusty frame barely staying together. The nightstand was made from plywood that I found in the alley by our apartment building . My dresser was small, I didn't really need a big one. I didn't have many clothes. All my shirts and pants fit into the small dresser with extra room to spare. I didn't have a closet. Only the dresser. And that was it. I didn't have any posters or little decorations. Jeramy would kill me if I put anything like that up.

I sighed as I walked to my dresser, picking up the stack of clothes I set out last night. I quickly changed, putting my dirty clothes in a small pile in the corner of the room.

I heard the t.v. turn on downstairs and I cursed under my breath. I look at the alarm clock, it read 6:11. He's not supposed to be up yet. I grabbed my hairbrush, brushing it through my long, tangly hair. I finished getting ready in record time, grabbed my backpack, racing through the narrow hallway and down the stairs. Being as quiet as I possibly could.

Jeramy was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette like he always did in the morning. I grabbed my phone from the counter, I'm not allowed to have it in my room. I walked to the front door, still trying to be very quiet. If he found out I was still here... I shivered. I will be punished greatly.

I reached the door, putting my hand on the doorknob. I was almost out. I was almost free.

I was turning the knob when a loud rough voice rang through the apartment.

"Where do you think your going girl?" He sounded calm, almost lazy but I knew he was going to enjoy himself in what was about to happen.

I froze, feeling my pulse quicken, I swallowed. I took my hand off of the doorknob, I realized they were shaking. I curled them into fists, trying to cease the tremors. I would not give him the joy of seeing me afraid.

"To school," I answered as calmly as I could, but I could not hide the uncertainty in my voice.

"Come here." He ordered. I bit my lip and walked obediently away from the door and towards the living room. I started feeling queasy. If this was going to be anything like last night... I had a right to be so. I turned the corner from the hallway and into the living room.

Jeramy, my adopted father was sitting on the couch, still smoking his cigaret. I walked out in front of the couch, feeling exposed under his deadly gaze. "Why are you still here? You know the rule... I don't want to see your ugly face in the morning." I flinched and shifted on my feet at the harshness of his words. He took another drag from his cigarette, blowing the foul smelling smoke in my direction. I fought the urge to cough.

"You said I need to be out of the house by 6:15. It's 6:13 now." I said stealing a glance at the clock on the wall. "You woke up early," I added quickly, seeing his irritated look. Jeramy looked at me thoughtfully. Kind of like a lion watching a zebra dying from dehydration in the middle of the hot Africa summer heat.

"Don't sass me Rain," he said sternly Go to school, but when you come back. You will regret running into me this morning." he spat. I flinched as his spit sprayed from his mouth and onto my face. But I didn't protest. I just turned around and made my way to the door, silently. I opened the door and shut it behind me. It was a miracle that I made it out without a scratch. He must have been in a good mood. A really good one.

I ran a hand through my hair, a nervous habit of mine. Let's just hope he doesn't bring any of his friends over tonight. When they all get drunk, they love to join in on the fun. They even go as far too sexually harassing me. Jeramy always 'jokes' about how much they'd be willing to pay to keep me for a night.

I make my way to the stairs, going down the two flights of stairs to the door. leave the building, using a key to lock it behind me. I look at my reflection in the glass storm door. My emerald green eyes looked back at me expectantly. I checked myself for bruises, sighing to myself when I found one right below my right ear where Jeramy had hit me the night before. My arms still had red marks from where his belt had stung my skin. and my ribs and stomach were sore from him kicking me 13 times last night. I sighed at my reflection. It was going to be a long day...

 **FIN**

 **Another chapter! I will be trying to get one chapter a day out of you guys... anyway, I hope you like the story!**


	3. chapter 3

**Hello! Heres another chapter for you! Second one today!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

Chapter Three: PRIVATE NUMBER

 **RAINS POV**

I hate school. And I know what all of you smarty brainiac kids out there are looking at the screen in shock right now. But it's not the learning that I don't like, it's the people.

I have severe anxiety when it comes to people. Not just kids my age, but people who are old and even little kids that are like 2 years old. One time, I had a panic attack when I was 13 because of I was riding in an elevator alone with a three-year-old. It's that bad.

If the school had no students or teachers, it would be perfect. Absolutely perfect. I opened the doors to Long Beach High School and is greeted by the sound of excited chatter and loud footsteps. The homecoming game and dance were tonight, everyone was going to be there. Everone except me.

I made my way to my locker, avoiding any physical contact with as many people as I could. When I got to my destination, I leaned down to enter the password into the lock when my long hair fell out from behind my ear. I huffed irritably and pushed it back as I put in the code. 29-13-45. The locker opened easily and I smiled to myself. Usually I have to put it in several times to get the darn thing open.

I put my bag away and grabbed some books out of my locker. The warning bell rang, telling the students to get to class. I started walking in the direction of Geometry when I felt my phone buzz in the pocket of my jeans. I frowned to myself. Who could be texting me? No one had my number... not even Jeramy... the only reason he gave me this phone was to call him if she was staying after school for something. _hmm..._ I thought

as I entered Geometry. _It's probably a scammer or a salesperson. Trying to rip me off. I'll just ignore it._

I sat down in the back of the classroom, a textbook on my desk. I watched as my classmates slowly trickled in, stopping at a desk or two to speak with a friend. I felt a pang of jealousy. I will never be able to have friends. Jeramy will make sure of that.

The bell rang and the remaining people up made their way to there seats. The teacher, Mr.Willson got up from his desk and stood in front of the classroom. He was always one of my favorite teachers. we don't have a bond really, but he's always had some sort of a soft spot for me. He cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Good morning class! today we will be taking our topic two test! Now I hope you've studied because it's a hard one!" Multiple groans were heard from around the room. Mr.Willson began handing out the tests, as he was laying one on my own desk someone from the front made a rude noise. The boy, Austin Buyers turned around to face the teacher. "50 questions? Why does this test have 50 questions?!" The teacher just smiled.

"We've been preparing for this test for two months. I think you can handle it. and I don't see anyone else complaining..." He looked around the room as if asking for objections in a courtroom. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I didn't like being this close to the teacher for so long.

He seemed to notice my discomfort and nodded at Austin, who rolled his eyes and sat back down correctly. He put the paper on my desk, giving me a small smile before moving on.

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down. My hands had started shaking during the conversation with Austin and Mr.Willson. I sat on my hands, closed my eyes and counted to ten. After the ten seconds, I felt a lot better. I opened my eyes, looked down at my paper and got to work.

My phone had vibrated six more times during the test. I was the last problem when it did it again. I sighed and finished the test, walking up to the front of the room, turning it into the correct basket. Mr.Willson smiled at me as I did. He was reading a book: The Geometry Of Physics. How someone could read a book with that title, I would never know. I walked back to my desk keeping my head down to avoid the stairs of the other people in the room. I sat down at my phone buzzed a seventh time. I got it out from my pocket and flipped it open. (Yes, I do have a flip phone. There not _that_ bad.)

 **SEVEN** **NEW MESSAGES** **(PRIVATE NUMBER)**

My eyebrows knit together in confusion. Who would text me seven times? I opened the messages to find this...

 **PRIVATE NUMBER: Rain Ann Smith. When you read this, text me back.**

I shuttered internally. How did this person get my number _and_ name? That's creepy.

 **PRIVATE NUMBER: Rain Ann Smith, you are in danger. Your school is compromised. Text me when you read this.**

I looked around the room, nothing looked dangerous... and what does compromised mean?

 **PRIVATE NUMBER: You need to get rid of your phone NOW.**

My frown deepened. First, they wanted me to text them, now they want me to get rid of my phone?

 **MISSED CALL**

 **MISSED CALL**

 **PRIVATE NUMBER: Meet me in the girl's bathroom by room B3. If you're not there by 9:00 sharp ill be coming.**

I checked the time in the right corner of the screen. It was exactly 9:01. I swallowed and jumped when my phone vibrated again. I quickly read the message and felt pale.

 **PRIVATE NUMBER: I'm coming.**

 **FIN**


	4. chapter 4

**H** **ello again! here for another chapter! let's go!** **I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!!**

Chapter Four: We'll Be In Touch

 **RAINS POV**

I read and reread the text, none of it makes any sense. This has to be a scammer or someone trying to prank me. It has to be a joke, right? I started feeling queasy. I hate not knowing what was going on. I forced myself to calm down, I can not have a panic attack right now. I need to stay focused.

I looked at the clock on the wall by the door, it read 9:03. What do I do? They said they were coming for me... do I go after them? See what they want? I made up my mind and raised my hand. My pulse quickened. I was really doing this. Mr.Willson looked up from his book and raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. I never raise my hand in class, ever.

"Yes, Ms.Smith? Do you need something?" I swallowed and nodded, trying to zone out all of the stares from around the room. Even my classmates have never heard me speak. I would be lying if I said I've never heard the whispers of people in the hallway gossiping about how they think I'm mute and mentally troubled.

"May I use the bathroom?" My voice was quiet and steady, which surprised me because I felt like I was going to throw up. Mr.Willson nodded slowly. "Yes, you may. Bring your stuff with you, the bell will ring soon!" I nodded and stood up from my seat, grabbing my things and walking to the door. I could feel the stares of the whole classroom as I opened the door to leave. This better is worth it.

I made my way to B hall, where the text said they would be. I hesitated in front of the bathroom, should I go in? What if its someone trying to kidnap me or something... I shook my head. No one would want to kidnap me, right? If they did, would anyone try to find me? I shook my head bitterly, Jeramy would pay my kidnapper to keep me, instead of a ransom. I shook my head once more. I was being ridiculous. No one is going to abduct me.

I opened the door to the bathroom, holding my breath. Then I let it out. It didn't look any different. It looked just like a bathroom... No one was in the room, it was empty, but I still checked all the stalls before letting myself relax a bit. Hmm... did they go looking for me and miss me in the hallway? I shivered and looked around the room one more time. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched...

Time Skip*

The final bell rang and I gathered my belongings and walked to my locker, dreading going home. I was a couple feet away from my locker when someone stepped in front of me, blocking my path. It was Austin Buyers and he looked nervous. Really nervous. I looked up at him, he was a good head and a half taller than me. I realized how close we were and I took a step back. His face turned a bright cherry color and he rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

"H-hey, Rain... Um, are you free for tonight's dance?" I bit my lip, what do I do? I've never had a one on one conversation like this with anyone, except Jeramy of course. But we don't really talk, he yells and orders, while I flinch and obey.

"Rain? You there?" Austin waved a hand in the front of my face. I realize that I have been staring at the ground for a full minute debating on what to say. I look up, startled. He was looking at me expectantly. I frowned. I'm going to have to say no. If Jeremy finds out that I'm hanging around and having fun with people, he going to make sure I suffer. Not to mention that he'll use my new friends as leverage to hurt me.

I look at Austin and shook my head, mumbling "I'm sorry..." before pushing past him to my locker. I didn't look back, but if I did, without a doubt there would be a hurt look on his face. I quickly opened my locker to see a small note drift down from the small air vent. I bent down to pick it up, who could this be from? I don't think anyone knew where my locker was... I opened it fast, to find 13 words in giant block letters.

GET HOME QUICKLY, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS, CALL THIS NUMBER. WE'LL BE IN TOUCH.

(460 285 3749)

I didn't recognize the number... and who would want me to get home quickly? I bit my lip and grabbed my backpack out of my locker. I felt a little queasy. I didn't know if it was because of what was waiting for me at Jeremy's, or because of these strange messages, I keep getting...

I exited the school, walking fast. If I didn't get home before 4 o'clock, the punishment would be multiplied by two. Good thing school was only four blocks away. I walked briskly, keeping my head down. I kept replaying the events of today over and over again. I ran a hand through my hair and winced when I hit a knot.

When I got to my apartment building, I hesitated at the front door, key in hand. I felt miserable. Every single day was the same thing since we came to California. Wake up. Go to school. Keep head down. Get home. Jeramy has his fun. Then lay in bed, curled up in pain until the next day. An endless cycle. Never ending. I unlock the door to the building, entering the door locked behind me. There was no turning back.

 **FIN**


	5. chapter 5

**I don't really have anything to say, so here we go!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

Chapter four: Phase Two

 **RAINS POV**

I took my time climbing the stairs to our room. The elevator was broken. But even if it wasn't, Jeramy would make me take the stairs. I got to our landing and made my way to our room, feeling sick. I opened the door with my key and stepped inside. All the lights were on and so was the tv. I could hear it from the doorway. There was no loud music or obnoxious voices so that's good. He's not having a party.

"I'm home!" I call out into the seemingly empty house. No one answered. Jeramy must be at the bar or something. I took a deep breath and let it out. I have some time before he gets home, and hopefully, when he gets here he will just pass out on the couch until tomorrow.

I go to my room, put my stuff down and got my phone out.

 **NO NEW MESSAGES.**

I sighed. I didn't know exactly what I was expecting, but it wasn't that. I got up from my bed and walked back downstairs, putting the phone on its charger.

My stomach growled. I haven't eaten in three days. But I've been long without food. I looked longingly at the fridge before shaking my head and walking back upstairs. I'm not allowed to eat from the fridge. And Jeramy never feeds me. I only eat at school, but I was so upset about the texts that I didn't eat anything today. and now I'm feeling the pain of it.

I got to my room and closed the door, walking to my bed and nearly collapsing from exhaustion. I looked at the clock, seeing it read 3:58. I yawned tiredly. maybe it'll take a little nap, it was most likely that I won't get much sleep tonight.

I closed my eyes, never wanting to open them again.

 _drip. drip. drip. I looked up at the dark gray sky, rain started falling, thunder rolled in the distance. The gods were angry. They want the girl in a safe place. fast. I quickened my pace. Those dracnae at her school were tough to kill. It was a risk using the phone to contact her but it was necessary. I just hoped she would take me seriously and call if she needed help. I slowed and ducked into the alley by her apartment building. Phase two of my plan was already in progress.. time to get the girl._

 **FIN**


	6. chapter 6

Hello again!! Thank you for sticking with the book this far! Please stay with it!! :3

Chapter six: Let The Rain Wash Away The Pain Of Yesterday

 **RAINS POV**

I am a major Pluviophile. (n) a lover of rain; someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days. There's nothing's better than a rainy day. The feeling of its cool drops on my skin. It was heavenly. The way lightning strikes across the sky, in its own beautiful way.

It was magical.

I sat on my bed, looking out my window and up at the sky. How I longed to be out there, splashing in the cool puddles, feeling the rains sweet kiss on my arms and face.

I had waken up about 20 minutes ago to the sound of thunder rolling across the sky. It was now 7:21 I had slept for about three hours. But its better than nothing right?

A loud crash tore through the house. At first, I thought it was lighting, but then I realized it was the door slamming closed. Then I heard the sound of breaking glass on the floor. I curled up into a tight ball, my breathing and pulse quickened.

Please. Just go to bed. Leave me alone.

"RAIN!" His drunken voice called from downstairs. I started trembling. He started climbing the stairs.

One night. Is that too much to ask? Just one night without you ruining my life?

I put my head up against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. I swallowed and jumped when another flash of lightning lit up my dark room. His footsteps were getting louder.

"RAIN!!" He sounded pissed. I cursed under my breath and whimpered. Jeramy opened my door and turned on the light.

I froze, barely breathing as I looked up at my horrible stepfather. His shirt was untucked and dirty, it was also soaking wet. And so was his black hair. It sucked to his forehead like sweat. He had a half-full bottle of beer in his right hand. He stumbled and put his another hand on the doorway to steady himself. His brown eyes found me, cowering on my bed and he smiled. It was a cruel smile.

I shivered, despite the blanket that was wrapped around me.

"What are you supposed to do when I call you Rain?" His voice was low as if chiding a child. But his eyes had a look as if they shared a joke.

"Come to you..." I whispered, my voice trembling. I felt light headed and dizzy.

"That's right... Now, come downstairs. It's time to have fun." He grinned at Rain, showing his gold tooth that he got in a fight over a game of poker two years ago. Jeramy turned around and left, slamming the door behind him.

I let lose a shaky breath. I put a hand up to my cheek and was surprised when it came away wet. Usually, It took a lot to get me to cry. Six years of his reign and torment must be finally wearing me down. I untangled myself from my blanket and stood up, having to use the wall to help me from falling. I walked to the door and turned around, looking back at the window longingly.

My mother told me once that rain meant something huge, (either good or bad) was going to happen. But so far, I've been living the same miserable life I've always have. I'm starting to lose faith. I'm starting to lose faith that something even is going to happen.

I didn't know it yet. But my whole life was about to change. And it was about to change for the better.

 **FIN**


End file.
